


Sweet Night

by retroelectric



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Genderbending, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: Co-CEO Rhys dumbly touches an Eridian relic that changes him into a girl for a day and Jack witnesses it all. Smut happens.





	Sweet Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's not too deep, I wanted to write a genderbend fic of Rhys changing into a girl for one day and have lots of gratuitous sex with Jack that develops into more. Enjoy! Btw: no mpreg.

Jack had thought of screwing the boy maybe once, or twice… or possibly _three times_ before in all of his time knowing Rhys.

Not like he was _gay_ or anything, no he wasn’t. He was very much a hot-blooded male who had a special affinity and was a well-known connoisseur of beautiful women, thank you very much.

 But ever since he’d gotten his body back and his place back as the Hyperion CEO, he had absolutely no time to consort with women or had any form of release, and he’d _maybe_ looked at Rhys from behind a few times out of curiosity, watching his plump but petite ass move, and his long sexy legs and how thick his lashes were… and how pink his lips could get when he bit them or how _glossed_ they looked when he freshly applied _lip balm_.

He hadn’t been paying that much attention to Rhys, but he noticed some things, that’s all. He wasn’t _blind_.

All he was thinking was that his co-CEO was a very nice looking young man, _that’s all._ He was surprisingly competent at his job, but also took really good care of himself.

And Jack wasn’t _hard up._

(He really was.)

That eventful day, his scientists brought forth an Eridian relic that they were clearly nervous to show Jack and his co-CEO, excavated from Eridium Blight as they explained it.

“—It seems to hold a lot of power, we are in the process of reverse engineering this mineral to extract power to help us power the core of Helios, possibly. However, you shouldn’t touch it in person, it seems to—uh, hold an adverse effect.” The scientist explains nervously.

“And that is?” Jack asks, quirking a brow.

“Well, Michael touched it and now he’s— _she’s Michelle now_ , if you understand what I mean. At least his physical body… uh. He seems to have the same memories and recollections of Michael, just that his… physical exterior… uh, is the opposite sex. We don't know how long this lasts, but he's trying to cope.”

Jack snorts and barks in laughter, “Seriously? Powerful alien tech like this with that much potential and it just transforms you into a _chick_? Why are you presenting this to me, huh? Is this a joke?”

“Well the truth is, it generates an equivalent of a thousand watts, and—”

Rhys wasn’t paying that much attention to the factual notes when he walks closer to inspect the relic…

And just as he was about to come close enough, true to his clumsy nature, _he trips._

Rhys’ hand flies out and he grabs onto the next nearest thing, which just so happened to be the relic, _and_ —

A purple blast of light surrounds him and almost blinds everyone around him, encompassing Rhys in the power of the relic.

The next thing Rhys knows, is he’s on the ground, and his head is throbbing. His headache is _rough_. His body feels weird and tingly, and his eyes burn.

“Ugh… oh my god, _what_?”

The kid sits up straight, realising something was wrong.

His _voice_ … why did it sound like that?

_Feminine_ … and soft…?

Rhys screams when he looks down, noticing something was amiss.

Why did he have _lumps_ down the front of his shirt?!

Grabbing at himself and reaching down, he screamed again when he realised his _thingy_ was gone.

"Oh my god! My dick! It's gone!"

“Hooooly shit, kiddo!” Jack barks laughing. “You’re one friggin’ idiot, aint’cha? Didn’t you hear what he said, not to touch it? Now you’ve gone on and made one extra problem here for _Pablo_ to solve.”

“It’s—It’s _Patrick_ , sir—" 

Meanwhile, Rhys was just continuing to be distraught.

_Instead_ , Jack continued to be a dick.

“Whatever. You solve this problem, and _fast_. We can’t have our co-CEO be a chick. What are our investors gonna think?” Jack chortles, snorting. “Someone with a vagina taking on an important position? _Godthat’ssofunny_. Ahaha, okay. Now scram with that relic and keep it covered, you should’ve done it from the start, you absolute imbecile. You're lucky I'm not shooting you in the head, _capiche_? Leaving that out in the open? _Why_ do I employ you idiots? Don’t, and I said _don’t_ let anyone else get turned into a chick. I can only imagine how bad it is for lil ol' Rhysie.  _Ohmygodthisishilarious.”_ He wipes a tear from his eye. “Ha-- _Rhys_. Rhysie, you’re a _chick_. I mean, I thought you were _pretty_ _fruity_ before, but now? Holy shit.”

“Shut up!” Rhys looks offended at Jack being this rude, crossing his arms. His cheeks were a deep red with embarrassment, and he storms off, presumably to hide _somewhere_.

Jack doesn’t hesitate in following him. Apparently, Rhys intended to hide in Jack’s penthouse, where he currently lives in as well.

The man follows.

He’s ogling Rhys from behind. And if he thought Rhys’ ass was peachy and round before, it’s even peachier and rounder now, and Jack’s practically drooling. He follows Rhys, grabbing the boy in a _girl’s body_ and turning him around, so he could check him out.

“Wow… _wowee_ …” Jack breathes out, pervertedly staring at Rhys up and down, way too close to Rhys for it to be comfortable before ogling at how his nipples, screwed up tight from the cool air poked against his shirt. “They’re _tiny_ , but _wow_ they’re perky. Can I see? Can I touch? Please? _Pretty please_?”

“Let me go! Stop staring at me!” Rhys cries out, smacking Jack’s hands away, thoroughly embarrassed and not wanting Jack to see any of it.

“How can I not stare? You’re _gorgeous_.” Jack tries flattery, groaning when it does not work.

“And you’re such a pervert, jeez.” Rhys rifles through Jack’s wardrobe, trying to find something more appropriate to wear so that the man would stop making lewd comments about his body. “Have you got nothing looser to wear? I can’t go back to work like this.”

“Nah. You’re not going back to work until they solve your little problem, _baby_.”

“ _Baby_? Are you kidding me right now?” Rhys huffs, “I turn into a _female_ and then you begin to try—whatever it is you’re trying.”

“Alright—okay, chill out. Just sit down and I’ll find something you can put on.”

Rhys sighs and sits down, frustratedly wringing his hands in his hair.

Instead, Jack sits down beside Rhys, slowly inching closer until their thighs touch.

Rhys glares blatantly at Jack’s thigh, the offender. “ _Jack_ , what are you doing,” he asks flatly.

“Well I thought if you’re feeling down, I could give you a massage, make you feel better…”

“I am not gonna have sex with you,” Rhys continues flatly.

Jack’s face falls, “No? Not ever? Not even right now, when you’re around a virile stud like yours truly?”

“ _No_.”

Jack tries a different tactic. He’s so hard up and he wants something, _anything_ to happen between them right now, and he knows Rhys wants it too, he’s seen how the kid looked at him before. Longing glances, but once he noticed Jack looking, he just hardened his features and pretended to never have been looking at Jack with that fond expression and sometimes in slight disbelief that he was even in this situation right now, in power alongside _Handsome Jack_ himself.

Jack _knew_ the boy was infatuated with him, he knew he still had feelings for him no matter what, so he uses that to his advantage.

“You got me, kiddo. Alright? You got me. I’ve been so caught up in rebuilding Hyperion back with _you_ , that I haven’t had time to address the thing that’s been going on between _us_.”

“Jack…”

“I think you’re hot even as a guy, alright? Okay? That’s a big thing to admit. _I’m. Not. Gay._ But I’d bang you. I really would. And I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

Rhys snorts. “ _Oh_ , and how is that?”

“Like you wanna _do_ me. Remember, I’ve been in your brain. I know you’re hot for _me_ , good ol’ Handsome Jack. And what better time than _now_ when you’re perfect for me. What if we die tomorrow, huh? We’re gonna regret that we never got to bang each other.”

“Please don’t remind me you’ve been in my brain before. I hate it and it’s intrusive,” Rhys says flatly.

“Okay. _Okay_ , I’m sorry. But you’re real gorgeous though, even as a _boy_ … I gotta admit. Even though _I’m a manly man._ Listen, I’m hard up, _you’re_ hard up. How long has it been for you, huh? It’s been _never_ for me, not in this brand new body. I'm disease-free, if that's what you're scared about, psh--obviously, you were there. We’ll both be doing each other a favour. Huh? What do you think? Do you wanna kiss me, _baby_?”

Rhys huffs, he can’t believe Jack’s saying all of this, and most of all, that it’s kind of working. Jack's so dumb and he's so bad with women and with _him_ , that it's kind of funny. He chuckles just a little and says, “Listen, first of all, I’m not your _baby_.”

“Darling, then? Sweetheart? Lil’ pumpkin?” Jack coaxes, leaning in to gently press a kiss over his jaw like he knows how chicks liked, “ _Baby doll_?”

Rhys shakes his head, blushing, “You’re so dumb. You do know you're bad at flirting, or making a move, right? If I didn't know you already, I'd tell you that you just sound like a creep."

Jack persists. “Come on, _cupcake_. Why don’t we take today and maybe tomorrow off? We could get to know each other a lot more… and I promise it won’t be the end of _our relationship_ once you turn back into a guy.” He nuzzles Rhys into his neck, breathing in his scent. He never quite noticed that Rhys had a slight lavender scent that was already feminine but not overly so. He husks his voice that makes Rhys shiver, “I know you’re worth more than that. You’re not my co-CEO for nothing, you know that?”

“No, I don’t know that.” Rhys breathes, falling for Jack’s charms, letting him sweet-talk him, biting his bottom lip.

Jack takes that as a come on, and continues his seduction that seems to work, his hand moving over Rhys’ thigh. “You’re so hot, you know that? You get _men_ like me wishing I could get a chance with you.”

“You’re only just saying that ‘coz I _sound_ and _look_ like a woman right now,” Rhys mutters, biting his bottom lip.

“Well, you know that— _uh_ , not everything has to be black and white, right?” Jack reasons, trying to get Rhys to buy it. 

“You want to know something, Jack?”

“Yeah?” Jack reaches to tuck a lock of hair behind Rhys’ ear, beginning to press kisses over his skin and the boy was not resisting, at all.

“You’re so _dumb_.” Rhys repeats, then points out the obvious, “And this is hella weird. You have no idea how weird this is. I see _tits_ on me, and this is crazy.”

“They’re real nice tits though, sweetcheeks.”

“Shut up, you’re a horndog.” Rhys moans when Jack licks and sucks a spot over his neck that’s sensitive, and the boy’s hand reaches to grip onto Jack’s thigh.

“And it was weird walking here. I don’t have my dick hanging between my legs anymore. It’s super jarring, you don’t even— _ngh_ , you don’t know.” Rhys moans when Jack nips at his earlobe.

“Mm, yeah I know, babe.” Jack leans in to press hot kisses over his jaw and then pull Rhys into a kiss, the two of them kissing, their lips and tongue melding together rather naturally. Rhys missed it, _kissing_ , and he missed intimacy like this.

He doesn’t know why he’s squeezing his thighs together, feeling heat build in between his legs, getting _wet_.

Jack began to undo Rhys’ shirt buttons and began to help Rhys out of it, taking the clothing off, seeing Rhys _topless as a woman_ for the first time in this new body of his. They were perfect, small and perky just as he imagined, his nipples pink and erect from the cold, and Jack groans, leaning in to lick and suck over them.

Rhys cries out realising just how sensitive they were, feeling Jack’s tongue swirl and lick around his nipples, his big, rough hands rubbing around the small mounds of flesh. “Nngh— _mnh_ -!”

He fumbles, as surreal as this was, this felt _good_.

They felt tender and sore, and he has to push Jack’s head away. “That’s—that’s too much, it _hurts_ ,” he whines, his thighs squeezed together tight, and Jack noticed, his eyes darkening with lust.

Jack began to take off his own shirt, and then reaches to unbuckle Rhys’ belt and zipper, helping him kick off the rest of his clothing, and the boy did not resist. Rhys was left in his boy boxers, and Jack leans in to kiss him hungrily, reaching in between his legs and touched in between, rubbing over his sensitive spots until Rhys clamps down his thighs on Jack’s hand and Jack felt the fabric growing _wet_ , making him groan in frustration.

“Holy fuck, kiddo… let me see you. I wanna see all of you.” Rhys nods, giving Jack permission to take the boxer shorts off, and Jack got right in between his legs, groaning at the sight of his pink pussy, all _female_ unlike the perfect boy bits he’d seen before whilst Rhys and him shared a body, equally as _pink_ and gorgeous—

“You’re gorgeous.” He grits out, “So _fucking hot.”_

Jack leans in to lick at him and eat him out, making Rhys scream and cry out, taken aback at how sensitive he was, his tongue swirling over his cunt and the sensitive nub of flesh and making him grow even more sopping wet.

“Nngh— _mhgn_ , oh— _hnh_ , Jack, oh _Jack_ , right there— _oh god!_ ”

Rhys’ feminine voice was like music to his ears, even more so when his voice and his cries got higher and higher, his toes curling, the boy getting even wetter when he came, squeaking when Jack pushed a finger inside him.

“Oh, _ow_ —” Rhys winces, breathing hard, his pussy squeezing down on his finger tight. “N-Not too hard, _oh_ —please-”

“You’re so tight, baby doll, _fuck_.” Jack rubs the front of his bulge in his pants, obviously hard and ready, even if he wants to prepare this beautiful little thing writhing under him for more. He’s spread underneath Jack, legs on either side of him, like a perfect painting, eager and hot. “So fuckin’ wet. How long has it been, huh?”

“I-I don’t know, ngnh, oh, _Jack_ —”

Jack fucks a second finger in, then a third easily, the boy’s tight pussy having gotten so wet with the over-stimulation to his swollen nub. He growls, impatient, having eagerly waited. He pulls his fingers out and undoes his belt, pulling his fat cock out.

The sight of the thick head rubbing over his wet pussy lips makes Jack curse, teasing the sweet little thing until he writhes underneath him and cries out adorably when Jack _fucks in_.

Jack loses all form of control, screwing in and out of the boy into his tight little pussy, hearing every shriek and cry the boy makes, feminine, adorable sounding noises. He holds onto Rhys' small hips, making him take in the whole way, watching his cock slide in and out in a lewd rhythm, each fuck making the boy scream loud and noisy.

“O-Oh, Jack, please n-not so deep, _y-you haven’t worn a condom_ —ngnh, AH-hn—oh, _oh—right there_ -!—Fuck me right there, please, NGNH—!”

Jack recklessly fucks the boy bare, leaning over him and spreading his thighs even wider open as he screws into him _deep,_ the boy just letting him, his slender legs splayed wide open for Jack, toes curled.

“What, are you scared you’re gonna get pregnant, baby?”

“N-No—AH-! Y-Yes, _I don’t know_!”

His voice gets even higher, crying out mindlessly with the continued stimulation with every fuck Jack gives him. Jack pays attention to his little tits and sucks over his hard nipples screwed up tight, admiring the slight curve of his small body and how receptive he was to this fuck.

Jack reaches to rub over his swollen nub, the boy like a ball of nerves and makes Rhys sob and cry out when he comes, squeezing tight around Jack. He just continues to fuck into him strongly into the bed, holding Rhys down and pushing in balls deep, making the boy feel it when his dick throbs and pulses, shooting deep in his cunt and Rhys’ toes curl at how _sensitive_ he was, he could _feel_ it, Jack making him feel how hard up he was with that big load fucked deep in his pussy.

“Y-You’re an _asshole_. Why did you cum in me?"

Rhys feels Jack pull out with a gasp, a trickle of cum dribbling from his pussy, making him look like a mess.

“What's the worst that can happen?" Jack snorts, leaning in to kiss him. "Bet it felt _good_ , didn't it?"

He pushes a finger in, trying to plug up the mess, playing with Rhys’ sensitive body until he has to clamp his thighs down on Jack’s wrist, whining. He’s so embarrassed with how easily Jack knew how to manipulate his body that was still so new to him, that’s still so _foreign_. Rhys wanted more.

Jack just laughs and leans in to suck kisses over his neck, and that kiss slowly devolves into something else. Jack watches and lets Rhys take over and ride him, let Jack screw into him from behind, breed into him over and over again until the both of them passed out in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

When Rhys woke up the next afternoon, he realised that his body was back to normal. He checked again, _mostly between his legs,_ just to make sure. Jack was still fast asleep, his arm draped over Rhys’ hip, and he tried to sneak away to wash when he was grabbed back onto the bed by Jack.

He laughs when Jack kisses him, his breath was bad enough that Rhys had to retract and attempt playfully to push him off.

“Stop it, _stoooop_. You smell bad!”

Jack doesn’t stop, and doesn’t hesitate once even though Rhys was obviously back to normal. Jack tickles him and makes Rhys squeal, kicking at him playfully until he’s kissed again breathless and Jack’s exploratory touches roam over his slender body.

They didn’t need to say anything else.

Rhys knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
